


[Podfic] blondes really do have more fun

by singularsenary



Series: Fanworks of 'blondes really do have more fun' [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Magic, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Self-Discovery, Trans Character, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularsenary/pseuds/singularsenary
Summary: “Yeah, so we totally all got cursed. Thus the 'my whole body went through a blender' hangover you're having down there.”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kaldur'ahm/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Series: Fanworks of 'blondes really do have more fun' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957750
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] blondes really do have more fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blondes really do have more fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064919) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



HTML Streaming

FLASH Streaming  


[ Direct download (right click, save as) ](https://archive.org/download/podfic-blondes-really-do-have-more-fun/blondes%20really%20do%20have%20more%20fun%20%5Bedited%5D.mp3)

[ Host site ](https://archive.org/details/podfic-blondes-really-do-have-more-fun)


End file.
